Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal
Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal é o primeiro livro da série Harry Potter, de J. K. Rowling. Foi primeiramente publicado em 30 de junho de 1997 pela editora Bloomsbury em Londres. Em 2001, foi lançado um filme com o mesmo nome. Ambos o livro e o filme foram lançados nos Estados Unidos com o nome Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, porque os editores estavam preocupados se muitos americanos não estavam familiarizados com o termo Philosopher's Stone. Mesmo com a troca dos nomes, as vendas não tiveram sofreram impacto, e a série Harry Potter rapidamente tornou-se uma das populares entre os jovens, que não tinham receio em relação ao comprimento e complexidade dos livros. Enredo Capítulo 1: O menino que sobreviveu thumb|250px|right Válter e Petúnia Dursley têm orgulho de pensar que são as pessoas mais normais da rua dos Alfeneiros. Os Dursley também têm um filhinho de um ano, Duda. Válter trabalha em uma empresa de perfurações chamada Grunnings, enquanto Petúnia cuida da casa. Um dia, quando Válter sai do estacionamento do número quatro, ele pensa ter visto um gato listrado lendo um mapa. Quando ele volta a olhar, o gato está lendo a placa da rua. Ele percebe que o gato está olhando para a placa, não lendo. Depois, ele vê pessoas usando capas e conversando em vozes excitadas. Quando está em seu escritório, uma revoada de corujaspassavoandoporsua janela, mas ele não percebe. Quando ele vai na padaria comer um pãozinho doce, ele vê um grupo dessas pessoas em capas. Mesmo que falassem em vozes animadas, ele entreouviu partes da conversa: "Os Potter e seu filho, Harry." Válter acha isso aterrorizante, já que os Potter são a família da irmã de Petúnia. Válter e Petúnia morreriam de vergonha se descobrissem que eram aparentados com os Potter, como os Potter são pessoas, de algum modo, estranhas. quando acabou seu expediente, ele topou com um homem muito pequeno. O homem disse a Válter que alguém chamado Você-Sabe-Quem foi-se embora e até trouxas como ele deveriam estar comemorando. Válter não sabia o que trouxa''era, mas ficou ofendido por ter sido chamado assim. Aquela noite, quando Válter voltou para casa, ele perguntou a Petúnia se sua irmã mantinha contato. Ela ficou brava e disse que não. No noticiário daquela noite anunciou que corujas foram vistas por todo o país, além de homens e mulheres de capas. Quando os Dursley foram para a cama, um homem de longa barba apareceu no fim da rua como se tivesse saído do chão. Este também usava uma capa, que era roxa. O nome do homem era Alvo Dumbledore e ele era um bruxo. ele tirou todas as luzes dos lampiões da rua com seu Desiluminador. Eles conversaram sobre a morte de Lílian e Tiago Potter, e como seu filho Harry sobreviveu ao ataque. Uma motocicleta voadora com um homem enorme a pilotando aterrissa à frente deles. O gigante - cujo nome era Rúbeo Hagrid - está carregando o bebê Harry Potter. Ele o entrega a Dumbledore, que o deixa no batente da rua dos Alfeneiros, nº 4, a casa dos Dursley, e deixa uma carta a Válter e Petúnia. Todos no mundo, bruxas e bruxos, no momento erguiam os copos em um brinde a Harry Potter - o menino que sobreviveu. Capítulo 2: ''O vidro que sumiu thumb|300px|O zoológico.|right Passaram-se quase dez anos desde que os Dursley acordaram naquela manhã de quarta-feira e encontraram Harry Potter no batente de sua porta. A rua dos Alfeneiros e a casa dos Dursley quase não mudaram desde o dia em quer Harry foi encontrado. A única diferença era dez anos em fotos de Duda. Não havia nenhum sinal de que Harry morava lá. Contudo, no armário sob a escada, Harry estava dormindo. Pelo menos até tia Petúnia gritar para acordá-lo. Harry estava tentando pensar sobre o sonho que teve. Era sobre uma motocicleta que voava, e Harry pensou que ele já tivera esse sonho. Tia Petúnia o mandou fazer o bacon, como ela queria que tudo ficasse especial para o décimo primeiro aniversário de Duda. Harry se vestiu e foi para a cozinha, onde a mesa estava coberta pelos presentes de Duda. Harry pensou que, pelo fato de viver num armário, ele era pequeno e magro. Tudo que tinha para vestir era as roupas velhas de Duda. Ele tinha cabelos negros e olhos verdes. Seus óculos eram remendados por fita adesiva por causa de todas as vezes que Duda o quebrou. O que diferenciava Harry era sua cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa. Harry ficava se perguntando como a tinha conseguido, e os Dursley o disseram que a tinha ganhado no acidente de carro que matara seus pais: Lílian e Tiago Potter. Ele tinha que deixar como estava, já que a primeira regra para se viver bem com os Dursley era não fazer perguntas. Duda entrou na cozinha e começou a contar seus presentes e Harry apertou o bacon entre os presentes na mesa. Duda ficou furioso quando descobriu que só havia trinta e sete presentes, um a menos do que no ano anterior. Tia Petúnia disse que iriam comprar mais dois presentes quando fossem passear. Válter Dursley disse a tia Petúnia que a Sra. Figg, a vizinha que cuidava de Harry, tinha quebrado a perna, e que não poderia cuidar de Harry quando eles fossem ao zoológico. Eles não poderiam pensar em ninguém que poderia cuidar dele, então eles o levaram. Duda poderia levar um amigo ao zoológico, e escolheu seu amigo Pedro Polkiss. Pedro veio para a casa com sua mãe. Meia hora depois, Harry estava no carro com Duda, Pedro, tio Válter e tia Petúnia. No caminho, uma motocicleta os ultrapassou e tio Válter reclamou sobre elas. Harry disse que tivera um sonho sobre motocicletas e como voavam. Tio Válter gritou que motocicletas não voavam. Harry estava pensando sobre todas as coisas estranhas que aconteciam com ele. Ele uma vez transformou a peruca de seu professor em azul, pulou para a chaminé da escola e fez seu cabelo crescer de novo pouco depois de um corte. No zoológico, Duda e Pedro acharam todos os animais chatos. Harry ficou vendo uma jiboia dormir. Quando Duda tentou fazer a cobra se mexer, ela acordou, mas ainda não se mexeu. A cobra começou a se mexer. Harry ficou maravilhado. Ele falou com a cobra e percebeu que era entendido. Pedro chamou Duda e tio Válter de volta para a cobra. Duda empurrou então Harry do caminho e apertou a cara contra o vidro. Harry é tomado pela raiva e de algum modo o vidro some e Duda cai dentro da jaula da cobra. Harry acha que a cobra fala com ele enquanto vai embora. Tio Válter acredita que Harry usou magia e culpa Harry por isso. Ver também * * * * *Primeiro ano Notas e referências Categoria: Livros escritos por J. K. Rowling Categoria: Livros publicados nos anos 1990 Categoria: Livros publicados pela Bloomsbury Categoria: Livros publicados pela Rocco Categoria: Livros publicados pela Scholastic Categoria: Livros publicados pela Raincoast Books Categoria: Livros publicados pela Salamandra Categoria: Livros traduzidos por Lia Wyler Categoria: Livros reais